


I Look Into Your Eyes and I'm Drowning in Em

by delusionalbookworm



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Angel Wings, Anxiety, Crowley being an absolute softie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Hypnotist!Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Softie Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionalbookworm/pseuds/delusionalbookworm
Summary: Aziraphale is anxious and Crowley thinks of an out of the box way to help him."Crowley’s eyes were the same beautiful, golden eyes with the snake slit pupils he’d known for thousands of years, even if he didn’t get to look at them very often. And it was interesting, the more he looked into Crowley’s eyes, the more he felt like there was something that he’d never seen in them before. A different colour, or shape, or something just below the surface of that beautiful gold that he’d somehow never noticed."(The title is a lyric from the song Helpless from the musical Hamilton)





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale was stressed. Crowley knew the signs, he’d known him long enough to pick up on them. He fidgeted, he adjusted, he picked at and toyed with. He hadn’t eaten for days. (Of course, as an angel, he didn’t need to eat, so Crowley wasn’t worried about him starving, but Aziraphale liked eating. It was out of character for him not to want to.) He babbled about meaningless things and trailed off mid-sentence. The time he spent in the shop was wasted.

Crowley sat and watched him one day, dragging books off of shelves, rearranging by title, then by author, then by Dewey decimal number, then by date published, colour, size, smell, mood, and then before he finished the task, he got distracted, and wandered away to tinker with something else, leaving the stacks of books strewn about the floor, and the shelves empty. 

With a flick of his wrist, Crowley had them all floating back into their proper places and followed Aziraphale deeper into the shop. 

“Angel, what’s wrong?” He asked, concern evident in his voice.

“Oh, nothing, dearest, it’s nothing.” Aziraphale lied, badly, trying to brush Crowley off. Crowley wasn’t having any of it.

“Tell me. Whatever it is, we can fix it. Or set fire to it, or just high tail it out of here before it gets us.” Crowley said, trying to illicit a smile from Aziraphale. It didn't work. 

“It’s not that simple, Crowley. There’s nothing to fix, it’s just, I can’t stop thinking.” Aziraphale said with a sigh, his shoulders sagging, looking defeated. Crowley’s heart ached to see him like this. 

“About what?”

“About what you said, about how this might just be breathing room. About something bigger coming later. About the Ineffable Plan, and the Great Plan, and whether they truly are different, or if God really does want the world destroyed. What if we did the wrong thing? Or, what if we did the right thing, but the right thing wasn’t what God wanted us to do? It’s never occurred to me before that…” 

And here, Aziraphale’s voice lowered, and he glanced around to see if anyone else might hear him say this, even though he knew they were the only two in the room. 

“That God might not actually be the good guy. Oh, if anyone else found out I’d been thinking that, I could fall, couldn’t I? Properly, properly fall. And what else is there written that we don’t know about? And we changed what was going to happen, we stopped the war, but the last decade has been building up to this, and now, what? We’re in uncharted territory now. Is more of the Great Plan being written? Are new schemes being cooked up? And what about Lucifer? He must be angrier with you than anyone, and he wasn’t even at your trial. Why? Why wasn’t he at your trial? I would have thought he would want to punish you personally, but he wasn’t even there. What is he doing? I’m scared for you, I’m scared for us. After 6,000 years, we’re finally together, finally safe, but how long will it last? How long will we be able to be together, without having to worry what either Heaven or Hell thinks about it? Because I don’t want to lose this, but I can’t stop thinking about how it might happen. About all the ways that I could lose you.” Aziraphale built up speed as he spoke, working himself up more and more, and when he stopped, it was obvious that it wasn’t because he didn’t have more to say, but because he was out of breath and if he didn’t stop to catch it he was going to faint. 

“Angel.” Crowley stepped closer to him, a rare tenderness in his voice. 

He cupped Aziraphale’s cheek, his thumb gently caressing the skin, and Aziraphale leaned into the touch. Crowley gathered Aziraphale into himself, and kissed his forehead, wrapping his long thin arms around the other man, trying to comfort him as best as he could. It hurt him that Aziraphale still felt stiff and tense in his arms.

“Angel, how long were you going to carry all that around with you without saying anything? Listen to me, hm? I worry about that all too. But at a certain point, worrying stops helping. Some of this, it’s hypothetical, definitely worth looking into, but there’s no guarantee either way. And some of it, it’s centuries away. I mean, look how long it took Lucifer to cook up the Antichrist idea. If he’s going to retaliate, it’s going to take time. He won’t try anything again soon, not after what we did with the holy water bath. He doesn’t know what I am anymore. You said it yourself when you came back, they were all scared of me. They’re going to really take time to think of something. And heaven won’t do anything either, not after the fire tornado. We have time now. And yeah, something else might be on its way, but we fought so hard to get here. Let’s take a breath and enjoy it now that we are here.” Crowley looked deep into Aziraphale’s face, trying to see whether or not his words were getting through. 

Aziraphale looked away, not wanting to meet Crowley’s searching eyes. He wanted to believe what Crowley was saying, but he was too worked up to let the words sink in properly. 

“You need to relax. Let me help you relax. And then we can talk about all that doom and gloom stuff, once you feel better, once you’ve had a good night’s sleep. When was the last time you slept?”

Aziraphale let out a sigh. “Ah, it will have been… at least a week ago, now. Alright. Alright. You’re right. I am in no state to try and do anything useful right now. So, how do I relax?”

Crowley ushered the customers out of the shop. (There weren’t that many, the opening hours had been unusual recently, and word had gotten out that the customer service had been declining in quality.) He locked the door, and flipped the open sign round, drawing the blinds closed, and giving them privacy. He sat Aziraphale down in a plush, comfortable chair, and left him there while he moved about, creating the perfect atmosphere.

The lights in the room were dimmed, not to the point of straining to see, just enough that one could comfortably fall asleep, if one wanted. He flicked through Aziraphale’s record collection, selected something suitable, and carefully lowered the needle down onto the vinyl disk. There was a slight scratch, and then soft, instrumental music began to play. 

While Crowley did all of this, Aziraphale sat in his chair and fidgeted, picking at the upholstery until the stuffing of the chair began to show through it. 

Finally, Crowley was ready, and seated himself opposite Aziraphale, close enough that their knees were almost touching. 

“Remember, if you don’t like this, just let me know, and we can stop and try something else. But I think you will like it. And I promise you, I’ll be right here with you the whole time, looking after you.” Crowley said, his voice calm, and reassuring. 

He took his sunglasses off and left them folded on Aziraphale’s desk. Aziraphale wasn’t used to seeing Crowley without them. Even when it was just the two of them, sometimes even when they were in bed together, there was usually this barrier between them. Not right now.

“Thank you.” Aziraphale said. 

He wasn’t sure what Crowley was planning, but he had to admit, regardless of the setting or circumstance, he did like the personal attention he was getting.

“Okay. Are you in a comfortable position? Stop pulling at that thread and relax your hands. Let them rest on your lap. Good. Now, let’s start with your breathing. Take a deep breath, in through your nose, hold it for the count of three, and then exhale, through your mouth, slowly.” Crowley instructed.

His voice was soft, but firm. It left no room for questioning, but it also told Aziraphale that he was in good hands. That he was safe. Aziraphale did as he was told, letting Crowley set the tempo for his breathing. 

“Breathe in… and hold for one, two, three, and breathe out… In… one, two, three, and out… In… one, two, three, and out… Good, keep doing that. One, two, three, and out. Just like that, keep going. Breathe in deep, and feel your heart slowing down. Focus on the feeling of your chest expanding, and relaxing. Feel how your shoulders rise and fall as you breathe.”

Aziraphale felt himself loosen up as Crowley spoke, and smiled a little. This did feel a little silly, but in some way, it was rather nice, to have Crowley be so earnest and sincere about something, instead of cloaking his feelings in a layer of irony and sarcasm. 

“Alright. I’m breathing.”

“Good, Angel.” Crowley all but purred, and Aziraphale smiled wider.

“Am I supposed to talk?” Aziraphale asked, unsure if he was messing with Crowley’s plan.

“You can if you want. But it might be nice to just sit there and relax and let me do the thinking for a while. All you have to is sit there and keep breathing. Keep going, at that same pace. In… one, two three, and out. Keep breathing like that and focus on how it feels. Feel your muscles start to loosen up. Unwind. Feel yourself sink deeper into your seat. Think about how nice it is, to just sit and breathe, and relax. Just focus on your breathing, listen to my voice, and look deep into my eyes.”

Aziraphale did as he was told. Crowley’s eyes were the same beautiful, golden eyes with the snake slit pupils he’d known for thousands of years, even if he didn’t get to look at them very often. And it was interesting, the more he looked into Crowley’s eyes, the more he felt like there was something that he’d never seen in them before. A different colour, or shape, or something just below the surface of that beautiful gold that he’d somehow never noticed. 

“Just look into my eyes and keep breathing deeply. Every time you exhale feel yourself relax more. Feel yourself unwind, feel your muscles loosen with every exhale.” 

He’d never noticed that around the golden yellow iris, there was a ring of darker orange. And around that, a ring of solid black. Wait, had that always been there, or was it just now appearing? 

“Good, you’re doing so good Angel. Just sit there, and don’t feel pressured to do anything other than keep looking, keep breathing. Let all your thoughts slowly slip away, one by one. You don’t need to think right now, I’m right here, and I’ll do all the thinking for you.”

As Aziraphale watched, the colours of Crowley’s eyes began to slowly change. They started to fluctuate, the yellow and the golden and the dark orange and the black melting and blending together. Patterns began to form, and then disappear. It was like watching a painter mix blobs of different coloured paint together with a brush, back and forth, rhythmically, swirling, new colours appearing and then disappearing. 

“This feels good, doesn’t it Aziraphale? Focus on that. Focus on how good you feel. If you feel any other thoughts creep back in, that’s okay. That’s perfectly normal. Let them appear, and then let them disappear just as easily. There will be time later for those thoughts. Right now, all I want you to do is think about how good you feel right now.”

Or, no, it was like watching light play off of a reflective surface, glistening, all those rainbows cast about in every direction, like water, yes, like the rolling waves of an ocean, coming in, and then receding again. 

Rhythmic. 

Cyclical.

Mesmerising. 

Aziraphale realised what Crowley was doing to him, but honestly, he was okay with it. Crowley was right, it did feel nice. And didn’t he deserve to feel nice, after everything he’d been through?

“Let your mind quieten, Aziraphale. Let go of your thoughts when you have them. Let them just disappear, float away like balloons. Let all the noise go. Because it’s not important, is it? No, what’s important is how relaxed you feel right now. How good you feel. How you’re enjoying listening to me, and how much you like looking into my eyes. That’s what’s important, isn’t it? Focus on that. Focus on how pleasant this all is.”

Aziraphale murmured in assent. It did feel nice. He felt a gentle warmth in the pit of his stomach, slowly spreading to the rest of his body. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sat here; how long Crowley had been talking. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. It didn’t matter. What mattered was that he kept looking into Crowley’s eyes. Amongst all the patterns he could see, the spirals were his favourite, winding, winding spirals, pulling him in, further and further. Without realising he was doing it, he leaned forwards, wanting to be closer to them. Distantly, he heard Crowley chuckle. 

By this point, even Crowley’s voice was fading into the background. He was zoning in and out, hearing snippets of words here and there, but not really paying attention. He was too focused on the spirals emanating from Crowley’s eyes. They seemed like they were getting bigger, somehow, taking up more and more space, like even if he looked away from Crowley’s eyes, he would still see the spirals.

“Yes, that’s right, you’re feeling so relaxed now, your feet and your legs are so heavy, you couldn’t lift them if you tried, but that’s okay, because you don’t want to lift them, do you? You’re so comfortable here and you’re happy to stay there for as long as I want you there. Until I tell you to move, you’ll be happy to stay sat right there, won’t you?”

Aziraphale felt himself nodding but wasn’t entirely sure what he was agreeing to. It didn’t matter, he was sure it was fine. What was important was that he kept looking deep into those eyes. Everything else was simply fading into the background. Unimportant. 

“And that feeling is spreading up your body. Your arms are getting heavy too, so, so heavy, you couldn’t even lift a finger. But that’s okay. Once I tell you to, you’ll be able to move again. And until I tell you to, you won’t want to.”

Aziraphale felt as if he was standing next to a great chasm, leaning in closer and closer, and any minute now he was going to lose his footing and tumble over the edge, falling head first into it, tumbling down the spirals for ever, and if he was honest with himself, he wouldn’t mind that so much.

“You sweet thing, Angel, you sweet, perfect thing. It’s okay to let go. I’m right here, and I’ll stay here as long as you need me. It’s perfectly okay to let go.” 

Aziraphale felt himself creeping closer and closer to that edge. Crowley was tempting him closer, and he was more than happy to follow Crowley into temptation. 

“So all those silly little things you’ve been worrying about, you can let them all slide away. I’m sure if you tried you couldn’t even remember what they were, could you? And that’s all right. See, if it was important, you would have remembered it.”

Aziraphale hummed, realising Crowley was right, he couldn’t remember, and what was more, he didn’t care that he couldn’t remember.

“And now, I’m coming to count down from ten. And when I get to one, you’re going to go into a trance. You’re going to feel deeper and deeper with each number. And then when I get to one, you’re going to be completely under.”

Under what?

“Ten, you’re feeling so, so good right now. Nine, so relaxed, so relaxed and peaceful. Eight, you feel so good, and you’ve forgotten what you were so worked up about before. Seven, you feel so calm and peaceful, you just want to stay here and look into my eyes. Six, you’re mine, Aziraphale. Five, whatever I say, you’ll do, you'll obey me. Four, you don’t want to resist, do you? It feels so good to give up control and let me look after you. Three, you’re so, so deep. Two, it’s just going to take a little push, and, one. Drop.”

Aziraphale toppled over the edge. He was free falling through the chasm and he’d never felt so light, or so relaxed. 

“And now, now that your mind is quiet, and you’re feeling so good and relaxed, tell me what you want, Angel. Don’t think, just speak, with no filter.”

“You, Crowley.”

“Hmm? What’s that, Angel?”

“I want you, Crowley.”

“Well, aren’t you lucky? I’m right here. Is that all?”

“Yes, that’s all. Just you. In my arms.”

“Alright, Aziraphale.” 

Crowley waved his hand, the shelves politely and quietly moved to the sides of the room, leaving the middle of the floor empty. With another wave of his hand, a bed appeared in the room, settling into the empty space. At a crook of Crowley’s finger, Aziraphale sank from the chair onto his knees, and crawled into the bed. Crowley laid down beside him, and pulled Aziraphale close to himself, manoeuvring him until Aziraphale’s head was resting on his chest. Aziraphale let out a soft moan as Crowley began to stroke his hair. 

“How do you feel, Aziraphale?”

“So good.” Aziraphale said with a dopey smile.

“Good. I’m going to count down again, and this time, when I finish counting, you’re going to fall asleep. And when you wake up, you’re going to feel bright, and refreshed, and like you have a handle on things. It will be much more difficult for things to overwhelm you.”

“Okay.” Aziraphale let out a contented sigh.

“Ten, you’re starting to feel really tired. Nine, you’re struggling to keep your eyes open. Eight, it would be so easy to just drift off, and seven, and fall asleep, wouldn’t it? Six, doesn’t that sound so good, to just close your eyes, and five, just sleep? To just let yourself slip away? Four, so, so sleepy. Three, your eyes are closed and you can barely stay awake. Two, you’re going to feel so good when you wake up. One. Sleep, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale was unconscious before Crowley had even finished saying his name, and the sleep that followed was unarguably the best that he'd had in years.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Crowley awoke before Aziraphale did. He looked down at the sleeping angel nestled in his arms, and his heart ached softly. Aziraphale’s head was still resting on Crowley’s chest, one of his arms slung across Crowley’s stomach, their legs loosely entangled. He still wasn’t used to waking up next to, or in this case, underneath, Aziraphale. After all those years they’d spent apart, he still expected to wake up alone, in his own bed. The moment of realisation he had every morning, of where he was and who he was with, was a kind of quiet thrill that he hoped he never had to give up. The world was often terrible, but occasionally, like in this one case, it would surprise him with something far better than he had ever given it credit for.

He lifted a hand to Aziraphale’s face, and gently caressed along the soft curve of his cheek. He adored Aziraphale so much. He wanted to memorise every inch of him, let his fingers learn the topography of his body, until he could create a perfect likeness of him with his eyes closed. The backs of his fingers brushed against Aziraphale’s baby-smooth skin, his thumb running along Aziraphale’s lower lip. Aziraphale stirred in his sleep without waking, and Crowley withdrew his hand, not wanting to bother him.

The sun must have been hidden behind a cloud, because at that moment, it came out, streaming in through the narrow crack between the blind and the window frame. A beam hit the back of Aziraphale’s head, lighting his blonde curls up like a fluffy, white halo. Fuck Alpha Centauri, this sight right here had to be the best one in the entire universe. Crowley could have done without the drool on his shirt, but that was a very minor drawback.

He would have been content to stay there like that for hours, just holding Aziraphale and watching him breathe, but Aziraphale must have felt Crowley move beneath him, because his arms tightened around the demon, his face moving away from the light, trying to burrow into his chest.

“Morning, Angel.” Crowley rolled his head back, stretching it in all directions until he felt a satisfying crack.

“Don’ do that. ‘s bad for you.” The angel mumbled, still not opening his eyes. Crowley chuckled. Aziraphale wasn’t awake enough to say good morning back, but he was awake enough to scold him. Yeah, the angel seemed like he was back to his normal self.

“Ehhh, I’ll be fine. I’ve made it 6000 years so far and nothing bad has happened yet.” Crowley shrugged. He squirmed under Aziraphale, no longer able to resist the urge to stretch. He lifted his arms, and arched his back, causing his chest to puff out, and Aziraphale to be displaced.

“Noooo, stop that.” Aziraphale protested softly, bearing more of his weight down on Crowley, trying to keep him still. Crowley laughed. Aziraphale’s weight wasn’t enough to stop him from moving, not by a long shot, but his desire for cuddles outweighed his desire to tease Aziraphale. Not that he would say that out loud, he did have an image to maintain, after all. 

“Oh no, I’ve been defeated.” Crowley drawled, dropping back down onto the mattress. Aziraphale chirped, evidently pleased, and loosened his grip on Crowley. He moved upwards, pushing his face into the place where Crowley’s shoulder met his neck, and burrowed in until he was comfortable, creating a tiny little habitat for himself. Crowley imagined one of those nature documentaries Aziraphale liked to watch being about them, narrating their existence.

_And here, we can see the angel has found his ideal home. It has chosen to reside here, in this small place where he doesn’t have to deal with things like the sun coming up, or it being time to open his shop. He simply closes his eyes, and occasionally plant kisses along his mate’s skin._

Crowley’s hand found itself drawn to Aziraphale’s head like a paperclip to a magnet. His hair was just so soft, and fun to play with, and Aziraphale melted like butter whenever he did. He twirled and twisted a lock around his fingers, enjoying the way it stayed put when he let go of it. Aziraphale’s hair was always fluffiest in the mornings, when it was still tousled from sleep, and Crowley loved it like this, when the curls stuck out in every direction, framing Aziraphale’s face like a tiny lions mane. He was mildly tempted to steal all of Aziraphale’s combs and throw them away, so the angel would be forced to have permanent bed head. His fingers began to massage Aziraphale’s scalp, moving in tiny circles, and Aziraphale let out a low moan.

“My dear boy...” Aziraphale murmured, and he really must have been cosy, because his wings appeared and unfurled themselves, covering both him and Aziraphale like two big feathery blankets. Crowley laughed, delighted.

“How are you feeling, Angel?” Crowley asked, despite already knowing the answer. Aziraphale was ridiculously easy to read. He could _feel_ him smiling against his collarbone.

“Really good.” Aziraphale said, honestly, before looking up at Crowley, his pale blue eyes meeting Crowley’s golden ones. “Everything I said yesterday… It’s all still there, and I’m still scared, but it’s been put it in perspective. You were right. What you said yesterday, about it being centuries away. We have time to stop and enjoy what we have now, before it gets here. And I realised, we’ve faced off against Lucifer himself. And the archangels, and the prince of hell. We helped prevent the end of the world. Whatever’s coming next, there’s a decent chance we’ve seen worse.”

“Yeah. Whatever’s going to happen, we can handle it.” Crowley said, basking in that realisation for a moment, before adding, “You know next time you feel like that, you can tell me right away. You don’t have to pretend everything’s fine if it’s not.”

“I didn’t want to make you worried too.” Aziraphale explained, lifting his shoulders in a shrug.

“Angel...” Crowley groaned, his head flopping back onto the pillow, bringing a hand up to rub at his forehead.

“I know, I know. We’re in this together, and all those nice, catchy little human phrases. But still. Your happiness is important to me. You seemed like you were doing better than I was, and I didn’t want to take that away from you. Better that one of us is happy than neither of us is.” Aziraphale sounded sheepish, yet resolute.

Crowley supposed it was one of those things, where the logic of a situation was drowned out by the nagging fears. It had become instinct for Aziraphale’s to try to protect Crowley, and Crowley had very much the same instinct. They would both have to learn how to act upon that instinct without putting themselves and their own well-being second.

“I wasn’t really happy, though. I was worried about you. Because, well, you’re not exactly subtle, Aziraphale. I knew something was wrong, I just didn’t know what. And honestly, I was a little worried I’d done something to piss you off without meaning to.”

“Oh, rest assured, if you had, you would have known about it immediately.” Aziraphale said, and the sincerity in his voice made Crowley laugh.

“Glad to hear it.”

A comfortable silence settled between the two. Crowley stroked and kneaded at Aziraphale’s wings, making Aziraphale tremble, and his back arch with pleasure, behaving rather like a cat when it's being pet. Crowley amused himself by grooming Aziraphale’s feathers, weeding out the ones that were loose, about to fall out, or simply looked like they needed pruning.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, lifting his head up, and resting his chin on Crowley’s chest. He sounded thoughtful, and Crowley looked down at him.

“Yes, Angel?”

“What you did to me, last night. It was really…” Aziraphale paused, struggling to find the right word. Eventually, he just settled on, “It was really nice. How did you learn how to do that?”

“Well, I’ve always been able to control humans’ minds with magic, that’s just part of being a demon. But a while back, I noticed humans doing this sort of thing to each other, and it actually working, even though they didn't have any magic. And I figured, if humans can do this to each other, then I can take their techniques, and combine it with my own magic, then I might have something stronger than either of the two separately. And maybe it could even work on demons and angels as well. Which, I thought might come in handy in case of, I don’t know, incidents, I guess. I certainly never imagined using it on you.”

“And, that thing you did with your eyes. Can other demons do that?”

“I’ve never heard of any other demon who could do that, no. Most of them lack the patience and the subtlety. They’d prefer to whack someone over the head with an oversized mallet if they needed to put them to sleep.” Crowley said, and Aziraphale snorted. Crowley grinned. He loved making his angel laugh.

“Well, I rather liked it. It was a very pleasant sensation. Like I was floating, almost. And I do feel a great deal better. So, thank you.” Aziraphale said, smiling up at Crowley. Crowley sensed there was more he wanted to say, but he couldn’t force it out of the angel.

“Oh, my pleasure. You were really cute when you were in trance.” Crowley said, producing a flush high on Aziraphale’s cheeks. Aziraphale looked away, his mouth opening, and then shutting again, and that piqued Crowley’s interest even further.

“Everything alright, Angel?” He asked, watching Aziraphale’s face carefully. Aziraphale looked back at him and smiled.

“Of course! I was just thinking, that perhaps, well, maybe we could do it again some time? I’m not still stressed, don't worry, you fixed that one, but uh, maybe… just for fun?” Aziraphale asked. His tone was light and overly casual. He sounded exactly like he did when he suggested a new restaurant, trying to cover his eagerness with a more chill, more quote-unquote acceptable emotion. Crowley wasn’t sure if this was because Aziraphale was embarrassed to ask, or he simply didn’t want to make Crowley feel pressured into doing something he didn’t want to do. Either way, Aziraphale needn’t have worried. Crowley was more than willing to oblige.

“Yeah, we can do it again. I’d love that.” Crowley said. Aziraphale’s face lit up at his words, and Crowley felt his heart glow at the sight of him. He leaned forwards, and pulled Aziraphale closer, catching his mouth in a kiss. Aziraphale kissed him back, his wings fluttering happily above them. 


End file.
